Odd ideas
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Just some random one-shots, drabbles and everything in between involving Lincoln and his five older sisters. Rated for a list of reasons.
1. I'm sorry

_**I'm going to try and do a Loud House One-shot series, mainly focused on the older sisters and Lincoln. Be mindful these are fanfictions, nothing more, nothing less, so there will be no need to get agitated over what is written and how it's written. Please enjoy the first one-shot, loosely following the episode No Such Luck.**_

The Loud siblings sat in the living room as dark storm clouds rolled above the city of Royal Woods. Lincoln glared at his sisters before standing up and walked up the stairs in silence and went to his room.

Lincoln sat in his room with his back against the wall and his eyes narrowed. He looked up and looked around his vacant room and sighed in disgust as he shook his head and hugged his knees to his chest. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luan walking into his room, a frown dawned on her face. Lincoln growled and turned his back towards her, "Hey Linc, we're all about to watch a movie and…"

"Have fun,"

Luan sighed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his back, "C'mon Lincoln, you can pick the movie and…"

"No, I wouldn't want to be the reason the TV explodes or God forbid the power goes out." He looked up with red, puffy eyes and Luan was taken aback, "So again, have fun. I'll be in my room…trying to forget everything that has happened and forget that you guys sold all my stuff,"

Luan frowned and sat down next to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she rubbed his back and sighed, "It's…it's okay Linc. It's going to be okay," she continued to rub his back as he cried into her shoulder, "Maybe we did take things a little too far with that superstition, and maybe we shouldn't have forced you to sleep out in the yard like that."

"You think," he broke from the hug and shook his head as he dried his eyes, "I'll admit, I was wrong for lying to you guys, but now what the hell am I supposed…"

Luan grabbed Lincoln by the hand and helped him up. Lincoln looked up and Luan softly smiled, "C'mon Lincoln. Luna's supposed to be going out with her friends tonight and the top bunk isn't going to be used…I guess you can stay with me tonight," Lincoln began crying again and Luan frowned and hugged him again, "We're all sorry Linc, we didn't mean anything,"

"Luan," Luan separated from her brother and looked at him in confusion, "Can…can I do something?" before Luan could reply, Lincoln pressed his lips against hers and Luan's eyes widened. Lincoln backed away and frowned, "I'm sorry, but I needed to do that to…" Luan wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and kissed him again, shocking the white-haired boy as she carefully closed the door behind them.

Luan backed away from her brother and softly smiled, "Why don't we have some private brother-sister time. I _incest_ you join me," Lincoln sighed and lightly smiled. His eyes widened when he saw Luan unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a plain white bra underneath, "But first I think we should lock your door," she turned around and Lincoln heard the tumbler of the lock turn and click and saw Luan turned back around and she leaned up towards him and pressed her lips against his again.

 _ **Enjoy this first little drabble of what I hope to be a long running series. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Crushed

_**Dread55: I will name my chapters that I see fit.**_

 _ **d. felipe76: Yes, it's going to be Lincoln and one of his older sisters. I might do cute, simple fluffs for the younger ones, but nothing too serious.**_

 _ **Dark-Dragon-King-24: Good to know, but I wasn't going to turn the first one-shot/drabble into a lemon. I'm working my way into that.**_

 _ **Flagg1991: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's a little different take on L is for Love. Enjoy.**_

Luna swiftly looked around, an envelope held tightly in her hand before looking back and sliding the envelope into the locker behind her. Turning around, she quickly ran down the hall. Turning the corner, she peered around it and spotted group of her fellow classmates walking down. She saw Sam stop in front of her locker and waved to her friends before facing her locker and began turning to dial to the lock. Opening the locker, she saw the envelope fall toe the floor. Sam looked around in confusion before bending down and picked the envelope up and opened it.

Luna smiled widely until she saw Sam shake her head and crumbled the note up, throwing it into a nearby trash bin. Her eyes widened and a frown slowly replaced her smile as he watched Sam gather up her things and closed the locker and began walking away. Luna walked up to the trash bin and picked up the crumbled note and sighed as the sound of the bell filled the air and student began running towards the exit, cheering and laughing. Luna shook her head, shoved the note in her pocket and began walking down the hall to the exit.

Luna walked through the front door and walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to Lincoln's room. She entered her younger brother's room, closed the door behind her and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The door opened and she looked down to see a confused Lincoln walking into the room, "Hey dude,"

"Hi…what are you doing in my room?"

Luna gave a forced smile and sat up, "Well your room is the most private room in the house. Even more private than the bathroom and I just needed to be alone. I mean I've had a rough day at school and…you know," Lincoln arched a brow and slowly walked up to her, "So I decided to crash in your room for a while. Collect my thoughts, try to forget about the rotten day I've had, maybe stay after dinner and…"

"Luna…what happened?" Luna frowned and looked away and Lincoln sat down next to her, "Normally if you had a bad day, you'd lock yourself in your room, pissing Luan off…but today…why my room?"

"Because…I didn't want anyone to hear me…cry," Lincoln arched a brow before his eyes widened when he saw silver lighting shine down Luna's face, "Dude, it was bad. I gave Sam a love letter and then she shook her head, crumbled it up and threw it away," Lincoln looked on in shock as Luna rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "Now she knows I like her, and a lot of people at my school aren't accepting of the LGBT community and if she tells someone, I might as well kiss my school career goodbye. Mom and dad might as well homeschool me and…"

"Hold on…you're a…you're a lesbian?" Luna glared at him and Lincoln held his hands up defensively, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. You're my sister and I love you no matter what and…"

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi," Luna took a deep breath and shook her head before hugging her only brother, "Anyway, thanks for accepting my sexuality, bro, it really means a lot,"

Lincoln smiled and hugged Luna back, "Hey, my best friend has two dads, so of course I'm not going to judge you like that," Lincoln broke from the hug and smiled, "Anyway, I have homework to do and I usually do it alone, so…"

"I got you dude," Luna smiled and stood up. Before walking out of the room, Luna kissed the top of Lincoln's head and stepped towards the door.

Lincoln sat on his bed, focusing on his homework when he heard his door open. He looked up and saw Luna walking into his room, wearing her nightgown and holding her pillow. Lincoln looked confused before looking up at the window and saw the moon was high in the sky, "Damn, where the hell did the day go? And better question, why are you in my room?"

"I need a place to crash bro, and I know you wouldn't let me stay in the room where Luan will find out about me being bisexual," she walked over to him, threw her pillow onto the bed and sat down next to him, "Anyway, do you need help?" Lincoln looked down and Luna looked at the book in front of him and hummed, "James Madison," Lincoln looked up in confusion, "He was the president during the war of 1812," Lincoln nodded and wrote down his answer, "Okay, let's see what else you have." She scooted closer to her brother and looked over his shoulder as she continued to help him with his homework.

Lincoln soon closed his book and shoved it in his backpack and shoved his backpack under his bed. The two siblings laid down and Luna scooted closer to her younger brother and smiled, "Thanks for your support dude,"

Lincoln looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, no problem Lu…" before he could finish, he felt Luna's lips brush up against his and his eyes widened.

Luna backed away with a small smile crossing her lips, "Well goodnight bro. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," she wrapped her arm around Lincoln's torso and held him close as she fell asleep.

Lincoln stared up at the ceiling, dumbfounded as Luna nuzzled closer to him and muttered in her sleep, "Okay…well…this was new," he felt the blood rush from his head and he looked down in shock, "And now I'm getting an erection? She's my sister for…" Luna wrapped her legs around him and held him closer. Lincoln groaned before letting out a light sigh, "She's my sister…she's my sister…holy shit she's my fucking sister, don't think like that," He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The sun shined through the window and danced on the faces of the two siblings and they slowly opened their eyes and moaned. They sat up and Luna looked at her brother and smiled before she tightly hugged him, "Thanks for letting me crash here last night bro,"

"Yeah, uh…no um…no problem Luna," Luna kissed his cheek before standing up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Damn…just got to get up and get ready for school," he kicked his covers off and began changing.

 _ **I really wanted to do something else involving Leni, but I'm still writing some stuff down and I wanted to get this out of the way before I lost it. In all honesty I got this done a lot sooner than I expected. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Spiders aren't bad

_**Dark-Dragon-King-24: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **d. felipe76: Alright, keep reading.**_

 _ **Dread55: Thank you.**_

 _ **Dragontitan: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Here's something with Leni. Enjoy.**_

Lincoln sat on his bed, smiling down as a spider crawled on his hand. The door opened and he looked up to see his older sister Leni walking into the room, "Hi Linky, I need a…ah, spider! Kill it!" she picked up on of Lincoln's comics and rolled it up, ready to kill the eight-legged manifestation.

Lincoln held his hand up and shook his head, "No Leni, it's not dangerous. It's a daddy long-leg, the most harmless spider ever," instead of listening, Leni moved Lincoln's hand and hit the spider with the rolled-up comic before turning around and ran out of the room in a panic. Lincoln looked down at the now dead spider and sighed before shaking his head and standing up, walking out of his room.

Walking up to Lori's and Leni's room, he knocked and opened the door. Stepping inside, he saw Leni sitting on her bed in the fetal position. He sighed and walked up to her and shook his head, "Leni…not all spiders are dangerous. Some, like the daddy long-leg, are harmless." Leni shook her head and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, I know there are some dangerous species of spiders that are dangerous such as the Funnel Web Spider, the Black Widow, the Brown Widow, the Brazilian Wandering…okay maybe there are more dangerous spiders out there then I originally thought, but the daddy long-leg isn't one of them. Even if they were poisonous, which they're not, their fangs are too small and weak to pierce human flesh."

"Lincoln, spiders are like, totally gross and icky," Leni shuttered and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Nothing should have that many legs and eyes or be that hairy,"

"Yeah, yeah, but Leni, some spiders won't hurt you and…"

"I don't care, Lincoln, spiders are gross, and nothing will change my mind," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and turned and got ready to walk out of the room, "Lincoln…I need a model for my new designs and…"

"I don't think it's a good idea if I help you. I mean I was holding a spider in my hand," Leni frowned and Lincoln walked out of the room and went back to his room.

Lincoln sighed and sat down on his bed, picking up a comic and began reading it. He looked down at the dead spider and sighed as he shook his head, "I don't know why she's afraid of spiders. So they're hairy and have eight legs. There are some harmless spiders in the world," he looked back at his comic and continued reading it.

Hearing the door open, Lincoln looked up and his eyes widened with shock and surprise when he saw Leni, wearing a spider outfit walking into his room, smiling slightly, "Well? What do you thank, Landon?"

"It's Lincoln and why are you dressed as a spider?"

"Well I thought about what you said, and you're like, right…I talked to Lisa and she said that not all spiders are bad." Leni answered and then smiled, showing off her new clothing designed, "So what do you think, Linky,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I think they need to lower the drinking age to eleven so I can forget about this crazy day," he closed his comic and stood up and began stretching, "Anyway, I'm going to go meet up with Clyde…maybe then you can make up your mind on how you feel about spiders," Leni stared at him with a blank look crossing her face, "I'll be back later," he pushed past his sister and walked down the stairs and out of the house, leaving his sister in the room confused.

Leni looked around and saw the daddy long-leg begin to twitch and her eyes widened, "Spider!" she ran out of the room and down the hall back to hers and Lori's room, closing the door behind her.

 _ **A little small drabble with Leni. The spiders that were named here are poisonous and it is recommended that you seek medical attention immediately after being bitten, or you can be a brave fool and ignore the bite, risk getting an infection which can result in amputation and in some serious cases even death. Sorry for not given a grader one for Leni, but I'm still dabbling in a book load of ideas.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Comfort in another's arms

_**Dread55: It's just a simple drabble, no true point behind it really.**_

 _ **Dragontitan: Right.**_

 _ **d. felipe76: You want a lemon? Well my friend, you get a lemon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the first lemon of this series and it is going to be involving…Lynn. Enjoy.**_

Lynn sat on the couch, tossing a basketball in the air when she heard the front door open. She looked back and saw Lincoln walking in with an angered expression crossing his face before running up the stairs. The young athlete sighed before tossing the ball aside and stood up and followed her younger brother up the stairs. Lynn walked up to the door leading to Lincoln's room and opened the door and saw Lincoln laying on his bed with her back turned towards her, "Hey Lincoln," he grunted and Lynn frowned, "What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"It's nothing," Lynn rolled her eyes and walked further into the room and sat on the bed, "I asked Paige out…just a simple date to the arcade…she looked at me like I grew a second head before she began laughing at me. Instead of giving me an explanation, she turned and walked away and went up to Chandler. They walked away, hand-in-hand," Lynn frowned and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "Ronnie Anne, Paige, Cristina…I guess I have some built-in girl repellent,"

"Not even close," he looked back at his sporty sister in confusion, "You have ten sisters who care about you and none of us want to get away from you really. If anything, they're the ones with the problem. They can't see how awesome of a guy you are and any girl will be lucky enough to even be asked out by you," Lincoln sighed and shook his head. Lynn sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, I guess I have no choice," Lincoln looked up as Lynn stood up and began pulling her jersey over her head. Lincoln's eyes widened as Lynn tossed her jersey aside and smirked, "Well Lincoln, do you still think you have some kind of repellent?"

"I…I uh…you um…" Lynn smirked and crawled onto the bed and leaned on top of him, "Lynn…this is wrong and…" before he could finish, he felt Lynn's lips crush against his.

Lynn backed away from her brother and smiled as she took her shorts off, "Okay, maybe you need a little more reassurance." Lincoln's eyes widened as he watched his sister slip her panties off and felt her lips against his again.

Lynn sat on the dresser and moaned and bit her lip as she felt Lincoln's tongue run across her pussy. She looked down and licked her lips, "How about a little more Lincoln. I want you to put your sick in my pussy," Lincoln looked at her in shock and surprise, "C'mon Lincoln, don't be shy," she helped him up and held him close, "Put it in my pussy, bro," Lincoln sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist before moving closer to her. Lynn moaned and arched her back as she felt her brother's hardened dick enter her pussy.

She moaned and panted as Lincoln thrusted in and out of her wet pussy and Lincoln looked at her with a frown on his face, "Lynn, if I'm hurting you…you should tell me and I'll s…" Lynn pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth and their tongues danced with one another.

Lynn backed away and bit her lip and moaned as she felt Lincoln's cum fill her womb. Lincoln picked his sister up and they fell back onto the bed and panted. Lynn panted as semen leaked out of her pussy and smiled at her brother, "So…are you still have any doubts?"

Lincoln looked down and shook his head, "Lynn…we're going to get in so much trouble if mo…" Lynn pressed her lips against his and Lincoln internally sighed and began rubbed her breasts.

Lynn backed away and slyly smirked, "Don't worry Lincoln. I'll keep this a secret if you do the same. And who knows, maybe I'll need you help in a couple of weeks," she wrapped her arms and legs around Lincoln and held him close to her, "Anyway, let's get some sleep. Mom and dad are going to be home in a few hours," Lincoln rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Lynn and held her close.

 _ **First Lemon of this series. It might suck, but I'm still learning how to write lemons, so please go easy on me. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Talk

_**Geo Soul: Read the description my friend. It's mainly focused on the older sisters. If I do add something with the younger ones it will be fluffiness and nothing more. I'm sorry to disappoint you.**_

 _ **d. felipe76: Thank you.**_

 _ **Dragontitan: Yes, I suppose it was rather nice to see Lynn comforting her younger.**_

 _ **Flagg1991: Spiders don't bother me really, but my cousin has arachnophobia, so I am not one to judge.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's something with Lori. Please enjoy, even though it will not be very grand.**_

Lincoln and Lori sat in the sedan, a deep frown across Lori's face. Lori looked at her only brother and took a deep breath, "How are you not upset? Ronnie Anne moved across the country and you may never see your little girlfriend ever again and…"

"Lori, for the last time, she was never my girlfriend, and you shouldn't be upset that Bobby moved away," Lincoln unfastened his seat belt and took a deep breath, "In a year's time he'll be eighteen and allowed to live on his own. And from the way you two acted…it looks like he's going to move back to Royal Woods," he opened the door and climbed out of the sedan, leaving his sister sitting in the driver's seat, stunned, "Just keep telling yourself that, Lori. And you can Facetime him whenever you're feeling lonely and you'll still be able to text him," Lori looked down and Lincoln rolled his eyes before closing the door and walked towards the house.

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he closed the comic and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he saw Lori standing in the hall, "Hey Lori, is everything…" before he could finish, Lori pulled him into a tight hug.

She broke from the hug and smiled at her younger brother, "Thanks little brother, that talk is what I literally needed." She hummed him again, "If you have a positive attitude in this, I guess I can too,"

Lincoln sighed and hugged his sister back, "Yeah, no problem Lori,"

Lori broke from the hug again and smiled, "C'mon Lincoln, I owe you a trip to the comic book store," Lincoln arched a brow and Lori chuckled, "You already did me a favor, now let's go," Lincoln sighed and smiled as he nodded and the two of them walked down the hall.

 _ **Okay, like I said not very grand, but I believe it is a sweet moment between the two. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Comfort

_**Biginferno: Thank you. Keep reading because there will be more of them.**_

 _ **Dragontitan: Yeah, it was.**_

 _ **Dark-Dragon-King-24: Yeah, I just wish they would make episodes like that. But instead we get the siblings beating the hell out of each other more often than I like.**_

 _ **For now, please enjoy something involving both Luna and Luan.**_

Luna and Luan laid on their beds, the ceiling fan slowly rotating. Hearing the door creak open, they looked up and narrowed their eyes when they saw their brother walking into the room. Lincoln looked up at his older sisters and slightly frowned, "Hey…um…are you tow okay?" they glared at their younger brother and Luan stood up and walked over to him, "Uh…Luan?" Luan slammed the door in her younger brother's face before turning around and walked back to her bed.

The door opened and Lincoln stepped into the room and his sisters glared at him, "Go away, dude," Luna hissed and Lincoln frowned, "There's nothing wrong, now get out of our room,"

"You're lying," Lincoln slowly walked up to his sisters and they continued to glare at him, "You two have been like this for a few days and you haven't come out of your room and everyone's worried about you," the room fell silent and Lincoln looked at his two sisters in confusion, "What happened?"

"Sam moved away,"

"And Benny is…well Benny didn't like me like I thought he did," Luan frowned and shook her head, "So now you know, and you're not going to tell the others, are you Linc?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head before turning around and walked out of the room.

Lincoln walked into his room, closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. The door opened and a distraught Luna and Luan walked into the room and looked at their only brother. The three looked at each other and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look, I left you guys alone, I don't know what you two are going through, but…"

"Linc…we um…we realized that we may have been a little unfair to you," Luan sighed and the two of them sat on the bed next to Lincoln, "You were just trying to help us, and we were short with you,"

Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't know what you two are going through, but I'm so…" his sisters pushed him back and pressed their lips against his while looking at one another.

The two sat up and smirked at their brother and Luna shook her head, "Thanks again for the help bro," she and Luan stood up and walked out of the room, leaving their brother in confusion.

 _ **Just a little drabble I felt like writing. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Our thanks

_**d. felipe76: Until I can get a set schedule where I'm not babysitting, working or doing schoolwork it will be randomized, sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm glad you like my stories.**_

 _ **Dread55: You want another part to it, heh? Well then, I suppose I should be kind enough to write another part when I can.**_

 _ **Imperialwar1234: Yes, it was. Warhammer? What Warhammer?**_

 _ **Dragontitan: Yes, it was nice of Lincoln to care for his sisters.**_

 _ **Any who, here's something that came to me. Enjoy and I am going to make a few modifications here and there.**_

Lincoln laid on his bed with his back towards the wall as he read a comic and a small smile crossed his lips. Hearing scuffling around in the hallway, he looked up at his door for a second before shrugging his shoulders and looked back at his comic. Hearing a knock at the door, he groaned and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he spotted his five older sisters standing outside his room, all wearing see-through nightgowns and mischievous smirks playing across their lips, "Hey bro, the rents took the younger ones to see pop-pop and they won't be back until tomorrow," Luna said in a seductive tone.

Lincoln looked at his sisters and chuckled, "I get it, I've read too many comics today and now my mind is playing tricks on me," his sisters continued to smile as they forced him back into his room, "That's what's happening here, right? This is all one big illusion?"

The five girls closed the door behind them and backed their brother towards the far wall and Luan leaned forward and smirked, "Does it look like an illusion Linc?" she pressed her lips against his briefly before backing away and smiled, "Does it feel like an illusion?"

"I…I uh…we um…"

"You just be soon bummed out lately little brother, that we decided you literally deserve a little happiness," Lori smiled seductively and leaned forward, "You've helped me when Bobby moved away,"

"And like, you helped me when Michael broke up with me," Leni smiled.

"You were willing to support that failed relationship I had with Sam,"

"And when Benny broke up with me and started dating Maggie," Luan smiled and licked her lips, "You took me to the comedy club to try and cheer me up."

"And after Francisco broke his leg and blamed me for it, you spent the entire day cheering me up with sparring matches and we watched the world cup together," Lynn smiled and leaned closer to her younger brother, "And we all heard what happened between you and that Paige girl. How she laughed at you after asking her out,"

"So we thought we'd be the greatest big sisters ever and help you out of your slump, bro," Luna smiled as the five sisters inched closer to their only brother.

Luna had her back pinned to the wall with Lynn and Leni sucking her breasts and Lori licking her pussy. She looked past her sisters and smirked when she saw her brother behind Luan with his dick in her pussy and Luan licking Lori's pussy, "Hey bro," Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Don't get too tired, we all want to help and thank you," Lincoln swallowed hard, "Now why don't you play with Luan's breasts?" Lincoln leaned forward and began rubbing her sister's breasts, causing her to lightly moan as she continued to lick Lori's pussy.

The six Loud siblings laid on the floor, covered in sweat as semen poured out of the five sisters' pussies. Lynn smirked and scooted closer to her brother, "So Lincoln, are you ready for a few more rounds?"

"We're fucked," he looked at his athletic sister and sighed, "Because of your…help…we're fucked," the five sisters frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "But…the damage is done…we might as well enjoy it for a bit," The five sisters smiled before moving closer to their brother.

 _ **Okay, I really have no idea where this came from, but I plan on making a follow up soon. Sorry, school is killing me right now, and plus work, babysitting…but I'm being nice and give my faithful readers something to read before I'm officially dead. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Midnight storll

_**Dragontitan: Yes, it was reward, wasn't it?**_

 _ **Imperialwar1234: I am still working through the ideas my friend, I haven't forgotten.**_

 _ **Dread55: Perhaps I did get it through that. Either that or I saw a picture and was like I want to make a one-shot based from that. Either way, you are welcome.**_

 _ **And now, here's something that I feel like getting out, a little different from Ties that Bind. Enjoy.**_

Lincoln sat in his room, holding his beloved stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun. He sighed and shook his head before standing up and put the stuffed animal on the bed before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Looking around the empty living room, he sighed and shook his head before walking towards the front door, "Going somewhere Linc?" he looked up and saw Luna and Luan walking down the stairs, "It's the middle of the night. Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, the younger ones made it quite clear that they don't want me here. The looks, the snide remarks…I admit, I thought being an only child would be great, but then I realized I'd be lonely, and then the younger ones said that they wished they didn't have a brother, right after the misunderstanding with mom and dad, so…yeah, I'm uh…I'm going to go for a walk…maybe…go to the park, I don't know,"

He opened the door and got ready to walk out of the house when Luna and Luan walked up to him and Luna smirked, "C'mon bro, why don't you come back upstairs? It's late,"

"I know, but…I'm not going back upstairs." He sighed and looked back at his sisters, "I just need to go for a walk," he walked out of the house and Luna and Luan quickly followed him.

 _ **Okay, I'm stuck babysitting, but I wanted to get a little drabble out. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
